Adventures of the deep
by charli24
Summary: When Isabella Swan get bored of her life under the sea, what is her harmless adventure going to lead to? Soory no good at righting summaries sounds better than it does-x
1. Adventures

**Hey everyone:)**

**This is my first try at a fanfiction and i hope you like it!**

**x-Adeveture-x**

* * *

School went by very slowly today. It's the last day before summer break and everyone is really excited to be going there own way. Some travelling great distances over the summer with their parents others staying behind and enjoying home life. Me, I'm one of those unfortunate Mer who are staying behind. Yes that's right I'm a mermaid. Some people would think that's amazing swimming around all day doing whatever you want. But it's not. I go to school like humans, but the subjects are slightly different. I mean we learn about how to defend ourselves from predators and also the history of the sea, and its creatures. And yes, we do get to swim around all day. But there is nothing to do, I mean, I live at the bottom of the ocean there's no, what do humans call it, oh yeah, Television! I have to make my own entertainment. I usually go and explore. Charlie, my dad, doesn't like that but I do it anyway there is nothing else to do in this hell hole!

"Bells?" my dad called from our house. Well, if you can call it a house. You see it's more like plots of land were we keep our belongings and sleep, it contains plenty of plants to give privacy.

"Bella!?" He shouted again pulling me out of my personal rant about what I was going to do over the summer.

"Yes, dad, what is it?"

"I'm going over to Billy's, if that's ok with you?" Billy is my dad's best friend and they have fun just talking to each other, I don't get how they do it. Just sit there for hours on end chatting like old women. Me I need more excitement.

"Ok Dad see you later" With that he left, and so did I.

I headed out of town, to where nobody goes, as there isn't really much out there but I find it peaceful. I decided I wanted to go on a little adventure knowing fully well that Charlie won't be home until tomorrow as he would have fallen asleep at Billy's. As I swam my mind started to wonder, thinking about home great it would be to have legs and walk on land. Just thinking about it made me smile. It's not like I hated being a mermaid, I just longed for something more interesting. T

The water started to get shallower, a sign to tell me I was close to land. This is usually were I stop but I felt a draw forwards dragging every cell in my body forward. Soon my head broke the top of the water and I breathed in fresh air. Mermaids could breath out of water, yet, it gets very uncomfortable when our tails get to dry. I was surprised to find myself in a river as I'd expected to be near a beach. It was surrounded by trees on my left, yet on the other side was a beautiful white house. Big by anyone's standards. It stood 3 levels tall and the whole side other the house was made from glass. I swam up to the river bank wanting to get a better look at the house when a fast movement inside made me jump.

A huge man or boy around my age was stood right in front of me. His muscles were massive and I didn't dare move as his golden eyes stared in my direction. It was very dark, I hadn't even noticed before, which meant that a human shouldn't be able to see me, which was a relief. The human had black curly hair which was fairly short. He was in all terms of the word beautiful. But that's when he started to talk!

"Hey, you!" I was shocked; I froze unable to swim away. "Girl in the water! What are you doing here? Wait... don't go. I didn't mean to scare you." His voice was like silk. How could he see me? I just stared at him, frightened for my life.

"Hello?" He said again. I couldn't bring myself to answer. That's when another boy came out to see what was happening; he was there so fast if I blinked I would have missed him. He was even better looking than the other boy, if that's possible. His hair was the most unusual bronze; it was messed up with bits sticking up everywhere. His features are all perfectly straight. He wasn't as, muscular as the other yet you could still tell he was toned. He took a step forward in my direction, obviously not trying to scare me of. I complied and stayed put, mesmerized by his beauty. His voice sounded like velvet as he spoke out to me.

* * *

**I know this wasn't very long but I thought it is enough to just introduce you to Bella. I know i havn't explained what she looks like but I'm going to do an EPOV next so you get to find out... please review and give me ideas for what can happen in the future-x**

**Thnx for reading**

**Twilight babe x**


	2. Supernatural

**Wow to chapters in one day!... I hope you like this chapter its in EPOV and im not a lad so it may be crap**

* * *

x-Supernatural-x

EPOV

There before me was the most stunning girl I could possibly imagine. Her brown hair was wet and wavy and it looks like it might end at her waist. She has big brown eyes which you can lose yourself in, her lips are full and red and she has white skin with an unnatural bluish tint to it, most probably from the water which must be freezing at this time of night for a human. Emmett my 'brother' had obviously scared her as she was frozen in the water which was just above her shoulders.

_Oh damn what should I do!? Eddie help me... I think she scared of me._

"Don't worry we won't hurt you just get out the water you must be cold." I started walking towards her at a slow pace. I knew this was a bad idea but I couldn't help myself. She just look so helpless and weak, scared stiff. I immediately wanted to help her and obviously so does Emmett, which is a big thing for him. I shouldn't be doing this my more sensible side of me shouted but I couldn't stop. I knew she had just seen me run, and I mean run! As a vampire I can run faster than normal humans, I'm also stronger. You may be thinking why I don't just drink the girls blood it would be easier. But no, my 'family' and I are different from others of our kind; we are what we call vegetarian vampires. That might sound really weird, I suppose it is but we deprive ourselves of human blood and only drink from animals. It keeps us strong but it doesn't smell/ taste nearly as nice; but, it allows us to interact with humans, go to school/work. It makes us feel less like monsters.

By this point I was right by the girl, at the edge of the water. I held out my had for her to take, not the best move as any human would be able to feel the difference in my skin compared to theirs, cold and hard as marble. But maybe she is t cold to notice.

"Come on. Take my hand. Don't worry; we will get you dried of and back to your family." I tried to persuade her. But she just stared up at me, her eyes filled with horror, but intelligence and interest. That's when a just of wind came blowing her sent into my direction. I wasn't expecting what I smelt. She didn't smell like a human, or vampire. What was she? She smelt amazing but in the non food sort of way. You could smell the ocean in her hair and then I heard her heart it was fast. Like the sound of birds wings. Not a human heart.

"What are you?" I questioned her as I knelt down so I was eye level with her. I heard Emmett's heavy footsteps come up beside me, but stopped a couple of feet back as not to scare her.

"I could ask you the same question" Her voice shocked me as much as her question. It was like music, smooth and quiet. I heard a big intake of breath as she shocked Emmett as well.

At that I swung my legs around and lowered myself into her water next to her fully intending to get my answer any way possible.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" The question took me of guard but as soon as I composed myself I answered confidently.

"If I didn't I would shock myself a lot." That confused her as her face turned questioning, this made me chuckle to myself.

"But you have legs? How can you be supernatural with legs?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"What do you mean legs? Of course I have legs, everyone has legs"

"Not everyone" she said that so quietly I wouldn't have been able to hear if human.

"What was that?" I asked. This was confusing at the very least. That's when she didn't something I wasn't expecting. She moved toward the bank slowly, she put her arms up like she was going to get out and pushed herself up and there she sat. Whilst I start at her completely shell shocked. Emmett couldn't see anything as her hair as I guessed covered her back down to her waist.

_Dude... Eddie what's up? Is she naked or something?_

I heard Emmett but didn't reply as I was dazzled by this amazing creature in front of me. Her top half was completely naked yet didn't look human; where I would have expected a bikini top was lots of sapphire blue scales. And then, where her legs should have been was an amazingly beautiful tail. Something out of a fairytale, in the same colour as her top half. It looked powerful and mesmerizing. I moved my hand up and gently stroked down. **(If I figure out how picture hopefully of what Bella's tail looks like will go up on profile)**

"Edward!" Emmett shouted furiously making me and the girl to turn. "What are you doing you can't just leave her here she will freeze!"

"Don't worry Em she won't" That shut him up.

"So now you know what I am what are you" she spoke

"Ed don't answer her, you know what Carlisle says!"

"Emmett shut up and go get Carlisle" With that her stomped of. And I went back to staring at this wonderful creature.

"Errmm... so what's your name if you don't want to tell me anything else?" She was obviously hurt by my lack of co-operation and just slightly uncomfortable about my staring.

"Edward. Yours?" I answered longing to know more about her.

"Bella"

"That's the most perfect name for you, beautiful"

"Thank you" She replied whilst hiding a blush with her hair, which made her look very breakable.

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" I thought over my answer for a moment then decided it was best not to scare her.

"17, you?"

"Wow, 17 to!" She smiled at that finding it happy we had something in common. That's when I realised I couldn't hear here. As in her mind, I can read minds you see. Some vampires have powers bound what normal vampires can do. For instance I read minds my sister of sorts can see the future and my 'brother', Jasper, can manipulate emotions.

At that point Emmett came back with the rest of my family trailing behind, all looking confused.

"Edward, who is this?" Carlisle asked.

"Well this is Bella" Once I spoke her name she slide easily back into the water.

"Bella. Such a nice name, and Bella" turning towards her as her spoke "may I be so bold to ask why your here? Don't worry you're not in any trouble" At that moment Alice started jumping up and down like an over excited puppy. She had obviously had a vision as I saw it play out in her head

_Bella and Alice were both laughing and swimming in the river messing around like old friend then Emmett comes and does a belly flop right into the centre sending waves of water towards the bank. There was also Rosalie (my other 'sister'), Esme (my 'mother'), and Carlisle (my 'father' and leader in our coven/family) just hanging around on the bank chatting and having fun. Then there was me who was dangling my legs into the water wearing only my swimming trunks looking like I a man who had seen the sun for the first time._

That's when I noticed that Bella's tail was in full view of my whole family. We accepted her and it looks like she accepted us. I wanted, no, **needed **this vision to come true, I wanted to be that happy with Bella; I wanted her to smile and be happy with my family. I wanted her around.

I suddenly shocked myself out of my thoughts. I think I'm in love with a mermaid. I think I'm in love with Bella.

* * *

**Wooo!!... Little Eddies in LOVE!... I'm not sure this chapter makes sense... if it doesn't tell me!**

**Please review with ideas and constructive critisim! **

**Thnx**

**Twilight babe x**


	3. Family

**This is the 3rd chapter in Adventures of the deep **

**hope you enjoy it:P**

**x-Family-x**

I sat talking to Edward and his family for hours after my first encounter. All of them, except Edward- who already new- and later I found out Alice, were shocked beyond belief when they found out and in return me to them. I mean vampires, and not just vampires, vegetarian vampires!! They are supposed to be creature's o f myth and legend, I suppose neither them nor I should be that shocked as both of our species are supernatural.

I really liked the Cullen's, all of them different but each amazing. Carlisle is so kind and understanding about everything. He is also just as beautiful as the others with blond hair and his golden eyes full of warmth and intelligence. I would have loved to talk with him longer but he had the early shift at the hospital, where he worked, so he had to leave.

Esme, she's so motherly and caring, if a vampire can be that she's it. She welcomed me happily; to be honest I don't think she would have minded if I had 3 heads and 10 tails, she would have still treated me like one of the family. She unlike any other of the Cullen's had caramel coloured hair which flowed in waves down to the middle of her back. She is also Carlisle's mate, the way they look at each other, full passion of first love. I can't help but feel jealous.

Emmett, he's the make I first saw. There is only one way to describe Emmett. He's really just a big softy! If I could I would just go hug him, also, he is very funny and you just can't help laughing at him, most of his jokes earn him a slap around the head from Rosalie but that doesn't stop him.

Rosalie is Emmett's mate. They are more forward about their relationship than the others. Rosalie is by far the most stunning being I have ever seen. Her features were perfectly angular and straight, her legs were beautiful and long and everything was in proportion. She has blond hair which has again got a natural wave to it; though, hers comes down to her waist, nearly as long as mine.

Jasper, well he is one of the quieter Cullen's. He didn't talk much but when he did he showed his southern charm. Yes, I know what that is, even Mermen have it. He again has blond hair which is fairly short and curly. He is also gifted. He has the power to control/ manipulate beings emotions. For example if there is going to be a fight he can calm everyone down and they have no choice in it.

Then there is Alice. She is already one of my best friends after knowing her for just those few hours. Well actually she is my only best friend. You see I'm not very sociable at home, everyone I just so boring they gossip about everything because there is nothing else to do, sometimes I think I was a mistake and should have been born human. Alice ha s pretty angular, pixie like futures. It also helps that she is so small. Her hair is black, short and spiky which looks great framing her face. Even though she's small she is hyper! She jumps around like an excited puppy; if she were Mer I don't think I could stand her I concentrated doses. She is also Jasper's mate. They balance each other out perfectly. His calm and her excitement. Their relationship isn't as outgoing as Emmett's and Rosalie's; they don't just make out anywhere and everywhere. But the way they look each other, like their having a silent conversation just with their eyes, makes you have the need to turn away.

Then last but not least Edward. He is such a gentleman. I feel something for him, in the pit of my stomach; I've never felt like this before. I feel a longing to be with him, to touch him, to just be near him. Just thinking about being away from him physically hurts. Oh no! I think I'm in love with a vampire. I'm a mermaid, it will never work. He won't like me anyway, I no more than a fish to him. Yet every time her touches me I feel a surging heat, a spark, run through my body, my heart beats fast and fast, which is really embarrassing as I'm sure they can hear it. I'm in love with a vampire!

By the time I made that discovery the sun was appearing over the top of the trees, and we knew everything about one another. They went to Forks high school and were all 17 or 18 years of age, well to the humans. This also meant, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were graduating next week. I made a mental note to get them all a present, if they want to see me again anyway. It felt like I've known them all my life the way we just hung around. Nothing like we were two completely different species, but as if we are family.

I was starting to get very tired by this time as I'd stayed up all night. Also knowing Charlie would be getting worried or home son. They were all luck not needing sleep, but I really needed to get back, I suppose it's good, to escape reality once in awhile.

"Guys" I yawned "I really should be getting back home" This made their entire face drop, even thought I would have to leave them it was encouraging to know they didn't want me to go.

"Ohhh!! Can't you stay a little longer; I haven't told you all my fish jokes yet?" I couldn't help but laugh as Rosalie gave Emmett a slap around the back of his head for that comment.

"Rosie! That one hurt!" Emmett whined like a 4 year old.

"Suck it up!" It was hilarious to see them squabbling with each other. Hey looked so care free and innocent, not the world's strongest and fastest most intelligent predator.

"Sorry but my Dad will be worried, and, I need to sleep" just to prove my point I yawned yet again.

"Will we see you again?"

"Of course, that's if you want me I don't want to be a burden."

"Don't be stupid, of course we want you!" Edward reply slightly offended by what I said.

"Ok then I'll see to tomorrow morning then" Their answering smiles were dazzling as I did a summersault, showing off slightly to my new family, and swam away in the direction I came, thinking about how lucky I am to have met the Cullen's and the nights activates.

Once I got home, which was surprisingly easy to find, I can't believe I had never come across the house before, I went straight to my bed, thanking, whatever is out there that Charlie wasn't home, and for my new family. As soon as my bed hit my flower bed pillow I feel straight into a dreamless slumber.

**

* * *

**

Heyya3

**I thought this was a ok chapter... She loves him to!!! I'm not sure whats happening here yet so any ideas are welcome! **

* * *

**any constructive critasim is welcome as well! **

**please review!**

**Twilight babe x**

* * *


	4. the sea

**Would have been up sooner but ma internet broke down:(**

**hope you like it xx**

* * *

**x- the sea -x**

BPOV

The sea holds many secrets, not one person knows them all. Myths and legends turn out to be true. In the sea or out of it. But one Myth I have to find. The myth of the sea sorceress. It myth states that any who search and find the sorceress can have one wish. Yet, that wish must come at a price. She is known to be an evil creature, one of powerful magic, and you can find her in the caves of Avestan. These caves are treacherous, no Mer dare pass through.

This is where I'm heading, I thought long and hard about this and I'm not willing to turn back empty handed. I've left a note for Charlie to find, I couldn't bear to face him. The caves came into view after around an hour of swimming. Their black mouths open, wide and hungry. Their rock teeth gagged and sharp. I swam through curiously, looking, searching for my myth. That's when I came across a dim light, straight ahead, I swam towards it not knowing what I was going to find. The cave tunnel suddenly opened into a brightly lit room. Shelves upon shelves of human jars were filled with light giving the place a more welcome feel than the cold grimy tunnels.

"Hello" I said not much more than a whisper out of fear of what I have got myself into "Hello, anyone there?"

"Well, well what have we got her then? What's your name my pretty?" A sweet but dangerous voice came from the dark corner of what I would describe as a room.

"B- B- Bella" I stuttered

"Such a beautiful name, suits you well my sweet. Now what have you come to see me about? This can't just be a friendly visit."

"Well, I, err, I"

"Spit it out, don't worry I don't bite, much" The sorceress cackled in the corner.

"I have come for a wish" I said slightly braver.

"A wish, now what would a pretty young thing like you want to change?"

"Well I am sick of the ocean, all you can do is talk and swim, but, on land you can run ad skip watch television-"

"So you are trying to say you want to be human?" You could almost imagine the smirk on her face.

"No, no, not human, vampire" I announced, it took the sorceress a little while to recover from my wish.

"A vampire you say, that's a first."

"You can't do it can you?" I asked defeated, this is my only chance to be with the Cullen's. I want them to be my family; I want to go to school with them, to talk with them, to see inside their wonderful house. I didn't want to be a burden to them, like they have to come and talk to me at the river every day.

"No, no, I can-"

"Oh my, thank you, thank you." I screamed.

"Now dear, don' get to excited, there is still the price you have to pay-"She started going on, it sounded more like she was talking to herself than me. "What could it be, your voice, no that won't do, I know!"

"Err... ok what is it"

"I'm not to take anything away from you."

"Really, wow!" My heart was racing at the possibility.

"Yes really, but-"I really didn't like the sound of that "- you shall be vampire, yet, every time your skin comes in contact with water you shall become Mer. This shall not be permanent though. Once dry you shall have legs once again." This sounded great. I'm going to have legs!

"It's a deal" I almost screamed at her in excitement.

"Well then let's get started" That's when I saw her. Her face was one of the most beautiful I've seen, she might have even given Rosalie a run for her money. Yet were I expected a tail there was lots of black slimy looking tentacles. One wrapped around my waist so I couldn't move and I was dragged further into the cave.

EPOV

I was hunting with the rest of my family this Sunday deep in a forest somewhere near Canada. I had just caught, my favourite, mountain lion, and was draining it when I heard a small intake of breath nearby. It was Alice, she was having a vision. I ran to her, following her sent whilst watching it through her thoughts.

_It was again of Bella, she was swimming up the river behind our house, it was night again and she seemed curious and excited. That's when she came over towards the bank and lifted her whole body out of the water. She was stunning her tail thoroughing the moons light of its sapphire surface. I started to worry getting closer to Alice what she was doing, was she waiting for us or just laying there. What was her wet skin started to try in the warm breeze of summer._

That's when I reached Alice, a half drained Elk at her feet, with Jasper standing protectively over her. The vision also ended and Alice's came back to the present.

"Ali what did you see?" Jasper urged her as the rest of my family came into the small clearing. She replayed the vision to them. It had started to get dark and Alice was sure her vision was going to happen soon. We all made our way back, scared about what we will find.

Around 3 hours later we were back. Nothing looked out of place and everything normal. I made my way round to the river, were I was joined by Alice a few minutes later. And we waited, for Alice's vision to play out in front of our eyes.

**

* * *

**

I wasn't going to do this but from one of the reviews I changed my mind:)

**Im not sure if this chappy was that gd but oh well:P**

**twilight babe x**


	5. shocked

**I liked writing this chap so hope yu like it:P**

**i thought i should sa dis coz I ave forgot on all da others... I do not own any charecters except da sorcess(that most probs aint spelt right:P) god I wish I was SM:P**

**

* * *

****x-Shocked-x**

BPOV

I started toward the surface beaming from ear to ear. The Sorceress had promised success. Eager to be out of the water and with my new vampire family, I swam as fast as I could. As I swam I started to worry about my future. What if they didn't want me? Was this all just a waste of time? Does Edward love me as well? This only made me swim faster as I was eager to find out my fate.

My head finally broke the surface. It was dark out; the Cullen's weren't expecting me until the morning. For the first time in ages I didn't feel tired. I felt relaxed and full of energy and power. Was this what it was like to be a vampire? Along with that I'm fairly sure my sight has improved, it has always been better than the average human but I could see the same as what I would in the day now, except everything has a slight purple tint to it from the dark.

I swam straight for the bank where I had first seen the Cullen's last night. I couldn't see them anywhere so I quickly raise my body out of the water and laid back waiting to dry of. There was a warm breeze which helped a lot and only after around 30 minutes my whole body was dry.

I watched I amazement as a white mist ran its way over my body. It only took around 2 second and it disappeared leaving behind what looked like a human body, yet, my skin was cold and hard and pale, but it still had a slight bluish tint unlike the Cullen's, but nothing to stop me mingling with humans and to make them suspicious. I was perfect.

I jumped up wanting to feel my legs move. But my body had different ideas and I fell onto my face. I growled to myself in annoyance, shocking myself at the same time. I tried and tried again, getting slightly more successful each time until I managed to stay upright without falling. I was so happy I was nearly jumping up and down, that's when I fell over yet again, but this time backwards and back into the water.

The sensation was weird as my legs became scaly again getting darker blue as it proceeded. My legs then fussed together forming a tail yet again. I heard noises around the front of the house, unsure if it were the Cullen's I dived under and swam into the middle of the river where I could see Edward come and sit himself down right where I had just been. I was frozen in place by the love and happiness I felt seeing him again. Soon after he arrived Alice's petite form came out of the house and sat next to him. I couldn't stay there anymore, as I swam towards my love.

EPOV

Her head appeared form the centre of the river. My heart, if it was still beating, would have been jumping out of my chest at the sight of her beauty. The joy that I felt when seeing her again was over powering as I slowly stood and watched as she came closer.

I could tell that she was different than the last time I saw her. Her features were even more angular and perfect her skin looked less fragile and her eyes where no longer brown but a deep purple. She looked a bit like a vampire. That thought caught me off guard as she finally made her way to sit next to my feet.

Just like in Alice's vision she bought her tail out of the water and propped herself up on her elbows and laid back and stared up ad us with longing eyes and a hint of humour. Unable to form a sentence Alice started talking instead.  
"Hey Bella! Oh my god it's great to see you I missed you! But I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow." Alice chimed sitting down next to Bella.

"Well I've got something to show you!" Her smile was spread across her face and I couldn't help but smile to.

"Well then, I love surprises, I don't get them very often but I don't know what this one is I promise!" Thinking about it, it was true nobody can ever surprise Alice. What had Bella done?

"Hello again Bella" I said finally able to act slightly sane.

"Hello to you to Edward" She blushed deep red, if was lucky she wasn't human. It was driving me insane not knowing what she was thinking; blushing and things like that just make it a whole lot harder!

_Hmm... Edward does she look different to you? Her skin, omg her eyes! It's just like, but she can't be? I mean she's a mermaid; there is evidence of that right in front of us!_

I slowly shifted my eyes up and down as if to nod. This was mine and Alice's way to talk without anyone knowing. Even Jasper doesn't know anything about it.

It was then I noticed Bella's body was completely dry. I was about to say something when a white mist enveloped her body. After around to seconds it slowly disappeared and what was left made me speechless.

There was a naked vampire lying down on the floor where Bella once was. But this wasn't any ordinary vampire, it was Bella!

"H-H- How, What!?" I managed to get out mesmerized by the beauty of her. Jasper came out the house then with Emmett.

"Eddie, dude what's with the lust!" Under any normal situation I would have ripped his head off but I couldn't find it in me to shout back at him.

"OMG!!! There is a naked woman!!" Emmett screamed while drooling over Bella. Jasper on the other had raced back inside coming back with a dressing gown, most probably Esme's. Carlisle and Esme themselves along with Rosalie then came out to find what the commotion was about.

"Bella!?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah it's me surprise." She said slightly embarrassed from the attention and starting coming from Emmett, which didn't last much longer as Rosalie smacked him around the back of this head.

We carried her inside as when she tried to walk it only ended up with me catching her milliseconds before her face hit the ground. When clothed we came back down stairs and told us the whole story about what had happened. I couldn't remember how to close my mouth once she had finished.

Carlisle was amazed that such a creature like the successes or even Bella could exist and insisted on knowing every little detail of her life. She was the most beautiful and talented creature on Earth and I love her, and I am silently hoping she loves me too. I'm going to love her to my dying day, for the rest of eternity and she is going to be mine.

**

* * *

**

You gotta luv EmmettXD

**Im already writin da nxt chap so it'll be up soon:)**

**twilight babe x**


End file.
